


Let me go, it’s ok

by Aryaromanoff7



Category: Avengers (Marvel studios), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Funeral, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryaromanoff7/pseuds/Aryaromanoff7
Summary: ***HUGE SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME***I watched endgame yesterday, and i can’t stop crying. Here i’m going to say everything that should have been said in the movie.The reader is an avenger, and loved natasha, but their relationship was complicated.





	Let me go, it’s ok

No one said a word. She was gone. There was no body to bury. She died, in another time, in another planet. R:She sacrificed her life to save the universe, to bring everyone back. It was a simple choice for her, she had nothing. Or that is what she thought. She was an orphan, at an early age she was taken by the red room program, and trained to be an spy, an assassin. Her entire life she was told she had no place in the world. But then she change her course of action. She joined SHIELD, she became better, and eventually discovered that life was good, that she had friends, that she had a family. She was happy. But then, you ruined everything. For her. You fought each other, you destroyed the avengers, her family. Have you ever thought it could have been her? The one controlled by hydra? The one send to kill tony’s parents? She was terrified, because she knew how both parts felt, how you would destroy each other, for your pride, because both of you believed that you were right. She did the right thing, protected the one that could have been her. And you call her a traitor and turn your back on her. And you? She let you escaped, save you both from being stuck in the raft, she followed you all around the world.  
Thanos arrived, she had the feeling that everything was going back to normal, piece by piece. Then half of the universe vanished, and instead of making peace and working together, you walked different ways. 5 years she stayed and kept everything under control. Alone.  


~~~•~~~  


It was so clear. She had no one, she never did. Love is for children, remember? But you don’t have to love someone to do something for them. It was so clear. No one was going to miss her. So she did it, clint tried to stop her, but he had to live, he had a family, or he was goint to have one soon. When she was falling, she remembered, clint introducing her to his family, steve trusting her life on her, tony being a loving pain in the ass, nick being what she always thought of a father figure, bruce dorky and kind as always, thor funny and brave, and a smile appeared in her lips. And then all went black

~~~ vormir, back in time~~~  


R:Oh nat, fuck.  
You found her body exactly were clint left it. She was as beautiful as always. Her limbs in odd positions, her eyes open, her hair in a braid, but the blonde tips were now red, she had her characteristic red hair back, the one that you loved so much, but now in a twisted way. You hold her in your arms, lifted the dead weith and came back to the HQ  


~~~Natasha’s funeral~~~  


You found the way to go back, recover what was left of her. You got her a basic coffin, you know what she thought of death and the beyond. You dressed her with a simple black gown. And kiss her on the forehead. Then you turned away from her, one last time.  
She didn’t deserve this, she was brave, and kind, loyal and a wonderful person, with the little that she had she managed to fight side by side with the most powerful heroes on earth. She was the brain of the team, and the soul. She love every one of them with all her heart, always trying to keep them safe. And she did, till the end of the line  
Natalia Alianovna Romanov, you didn’t deserve this end.  
But we are all still very gratefull.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my mother tongue, i apologize for any mistakes.  
> Hope you like it. There were things that needed to be said


End file.
